El Guerrero Destructor
by Carterio
Summary: Issei Hyoudou estaba a punto de morir a manos de su novia Yuma Amano... En la inconciencia, fue salvado por un hombre que dice ser de su familia y lo ayudara a superar sus limites... ¿Que aventuras le esperaran al castaño pervertido? ...
1. Chapter 1

**_El comienzo..._**

"Morirás por mi" - Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de mi novia, Yuma Amano, para que despues de su espalda, salieran un par de alas tan negras como la noche...

-Q-Que es esto?!.

Pregunte mientras me caia por el miedo provocado al ver algo que nunca me imagine ver en mi vida!

Yuma me miro con una cara sádica, mientras creaba en su mano una especie de lanza de luz... Y antes de que me diera cuenta, la chica de cabello negro me atravesaba con esa lanza...

-Si quieres culpar a alguien...culpa al Dios que puso esa Sacred Gear en ti!

Dijo de forma sádica mientras poco a poco se formaba un charco de sangre donde estaba... Cerré los ojos por un segundo, y cuando los abrí, me encontré en una lugar totalmente desconocido...

Todo era de un color blanco, no había nada... empeze a caminar por el lugar preguntándome si estaba muerto, hasta que logre visualizar a un hombre en el suelo meditando, este tenia el cabello negro con un extraño peinado, vestía un traje azul con una cinturón blanco en su cintura, tenia los ojos cerrados por la concentración...

El hombre, al darse cuenta de mi presencia se levanto y abrió los ojos.

-¿Donde estoy?, ¡¿estoy muerto?!.

Le pregunte con preocupación en mi voz, no puede ser que halla muerto sin tocar una sola tet* en mi vida!

El hombre al escuchar mi pregunta me respondió con voz calmada y una sonrisa.

-No, No estas muerto... pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que iré al grano en esto,

¿quieres vivir y cumplir tus sueños?

Me pregunto el hombre con duda y entusiasmo en su voz, claro que quiero vivir!

Tengo que ser el rey del harem!

-Si, Si quiero vivir, ayúdame por favor!

Dije mientras me acercaba al hombre, y le rogaba con la cabeza abajo que me ayudara!

-Levanta la cabeza, te ayudare, Issei.

Respondió el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa y voz calmada y alegre

-Somos familia, después de todo!.

Termino de decir... Espera, ¿Familia?

-¿Somos familia?

Pregunte con duda ante lo ultimo que dijo.

-Si, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que tomare el control de tu cuerpo... Cierra los ojos.

Obedecí al hombre, ni si quiera le pregunte su nombre!, pero por alguna razón, sentía que el era confiable...

Cuando volví abrir los ojos, podía ver que Yuma-chan aun estaba ahí, pero no podía controlar mi cuerpo.

-Ufff, tenia tiempo sin estar en un cuerpo.

Dijo el hombre de antes, espera, el si esta controlando mi cuerpo!, bueno, no importa, por alguna razón confío en el!.

-Are?, no me puedo mover.

Hablo otra vez el hombre, claro que no te puedes mover! No te diste cuenta que una hermosa mujer con alas nos clavo una lanza!

-Veo que todavía puedes hablar, escoria.

Dijo Yuma preparando otra de esas lanzas raras.

-Tiempo fuera, tiempo fuera, dame un minuto por favor.

Dijo el hombre a la pelinegra ¿que tenia pensado hacer?

-De todas maneras morirás, así que no importa.

Respondió Yuma, al momento en algo aparecía , era una especia de semilla de color verde...

-Que bueno que mi maestro me enseño a hacer esto!

La semilla estaba levitando y se dirigía lentamente a mi boca, cuando esta entro el hombre que me controlaba comió la semilla, después de esto, la lanza que me atravesaba desapareció y mi cuerpo se recupero al instante.

-Uuuf, que bueno que quedaban semillas.

Dije "yo" al momento en que mi cuerpo se levantaba y hacia estiramientos, esto ante la mirada sorprendida de Yuma, Si, no se lo que paso, pero te va a doler Yuma-chan!

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste?.

Pregunto le tetona con alas sorprendida.

-No tienes porque saberlo!

Respondí "yo" con tranquilidad.

-Este cuerpo es algo débil, me va a costar pelear así aun después de haber recibido un pequeño Zenkai.

Oye! Si no soy alguien atlético era porque me la pasaba todo el día viendo tet*s en interntet!

-Bueno comencemos, tengo muchos años sin pelear, y estoy ansioso!.

Dije "yo" con entusiasmo en mi voz.

-No se que esta pasando, lo que se es que eres una amenaza para mi gente, y por eso te eliminare!.

Dijo Yuma-chan con ira en su voz, ¿Su gente?, cada vez estoy más confundido.

-Así que otra vez soy el malo, eh?, bueno que comience.

Dijo el hombre que me controla a la vez que mi cuerpo salia disparado a donde estaba Yuma, recibiendo esta un golpe en la cara que la mando a volar asía unos arboles cercanos, antes de que se estrellara contra los arboles, mi cuerpo desapareció y reaparecía donde caería, dándole otro golpe, esta vez en la espalda mandándola al cielo, volviendo a desaparecer y reaparecer donde llegaría el cuerpo de la mujer con alas, tomándola del cabello y golpeándola en la cara repetidas veces.

-Q-Q-Quien eres?.

Pregunto la mujer con sangre en la cara, parecia como si estuviera llorando sangre, ¡Eso te pasa por intentas matarme!

-No necesitas saberlo!.

Dije "yo" al momento en que la dejaba caer, desaparecía para volver a reaparecer donde caería...

Mi cuerpo hizo una pose rara para empezar a decir...

 _ **Ka**_...

Cada vez ahí más preguntas y menos respuestas.

 _ **Me**_...

Si ella vino por mi, no vendrán más?

 _ **Ha**_...

Tengo que defenderme a mi y a mi familia.

 _ **Me**_...

Tengo que hacerme más fuerte con la ayuda de este hombre.

 _ **Ha**_!

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que "yo" había formado una especie de energía de color azul, y se la había lanzado a la que alguna vez fue mi novia... Yuma, había sido consumida por el poder que el que controlaba mi cuerpo lanzo, no había quedado nada de la pelinegra, ahora por alguna razón me siento mal por ella... pero bueno, ella se lo busco.

-Al parecer este cuerpo tiene un nivel de un humano promedio, pero al ser controlado por mi aumento bastante su poder...

Decía "yo" llegando a una conclusión que no pude entender muy bien.

 _Eeeh, ¿Me devuelves mi cuerpo?_

Le pregunte a lo que me controlaba, a lo que mi cuerpo asintio y pude tener el contro nuevamente de mi cuerpo... pero cai rendido al suelo, si fuerzas para moverme.

-N-N-No puedo moverme.

Decía con voz cansada y con un dolor en los músculos.

 _Perdón por eso, vez esa bolsa al lado del charco de sangre, te considere un poco de mi energía para que puedas correr allí y comer una semilla._

Decía una voz que salia de mi pecho, a la vez que sentía que tenia un poco de energía...

Levantándome del suelo corrí al lugar indicado por la voz, sacando una semilla un tanto extraña.

-A-Ahora que?

Pregunte con duda, ya tenia una idea de que debía hacer, pero preferí confirmarlo.

 _Cométela..._

Decía el hombre con voz seca, a lo cual yo obedecí, al momento que mi cuerpo cayo en el suelo, ya sin energía, con mucho esfuerzo mastique la semilla y cuando me la trague recupere toda la energía, hasta me sentía con un poco más de fuerza...

 _Ahora corre, ¡hazlo rápido que antes de que vengan los demonios!._

Demonios? Esto no puede estar más raro, pero bueno, obedecí a la voz en mi cabeza y corri a un lugar donde hubieran más personas para corre nuevamente a mi casa!.

* * *

―○●○―

* * *

Ya en las puertas de mi casa, me dispuse a abrirla, tengo que hablar con lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de mi.

-Soy Yo!

Dije anunciando mi regreso.

-Mamá!, un extraño se metió a la casa!

Dijo una chica rubia acostada en un sillón mientras veía la TV.

-Yo también te quiero, Yume.

Dije sin más, la chica rubia que me hablo era Yume Hyodou, era mi hermana menor ¿Por que es rubia siendo mi padre y madre castaños al igual que yo? Nadie lo sabe...

Subí las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación, y poder hablar con la voz dentro de mi.

Cerre los ojos y me concentre para poder hablar con el.

 _Sabes? No es necesario que hagas eso para hablar conmigo._

Al momento que oí eso, me caí de espaldas por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Bueno, empecemos, tengo una pregunta, quien eres?,por que dices que somos familia?, que era lo que casi me mato?, los demonios existen, y si es así, todo lo demás también?

Pregunte con seriedad en mi voz, Tengo que saberlo! tengo que volverme más fuerte!

 _Eeeh, creo que esas fueron... 4 o 5 preguntas._

Ante lo que dijo la voz, me volví a caer de espaldas

-Solo responde!

 _Bueno, creo que olvide presentarme adecuadamente..._

 _ **Hola!, Soy Goku!.**_

* * *

 _ **Avance:**_

 _Hola, mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou_

 _Y tengo a un hombre viviendo en mi interior._

 _Necesito explicaciones, Necesito volverme más fuerte, debo proteger a mi familia..._

 _En el próximo capitulo de este fanfic :Revelaciones ¿Soy descendiente de un dios sayayin?_

 _No se lo pierdan!_

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Muy buenas, soy Carterio y espero que les guste este Fanfic, soy nuevo en esto así que les pido perdón por cualquier error que haya cometido, y espero poder mejorar...**

 **¿Que pasara con Issei? ¿Por que Yume es rubia? ¿Abra Harem?**

 **...**

 **Bueno, sin más nada que decir, me despido, y hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Revelaciones: ¿Soy descendiente de un dios Sayayin?**_

 _Hola!, Soy Goku!, perteneciente a la raza de los Sayayins, Soy un Sayayin criado en la tierra!, Y en respuesta a tus preguntas, se podría decir que soy tu ancestro, y no pertenezco a este mundo/dimensión, cierto día uno de mis nietos estaba luchando con un descendiente de mi rival, y en medio de un gran choque de poderes, se abrió un portal dimensional, el cual lo trajo hasta aquí, imagino que no tenia el poder suficiente para regresar a nuestro mundo por lo que no tuvo más opción que hacer su vida en este... por lo que veo se caso y tuvo descendencia... antes de que preguntes por que estoy en esta dimensión... la respuesta es sencilla, es por un deseo que le pedí a unas esferas que son capaces de cumplir cualquier deseo..._

Espera... ¿Dijo cualquier deseo?, ¡si las tuviera podría pedir a un gran harem de hermosas chicas!

 _Lo que le pedí fue que cuando llegara el día de mi muerte, mandara mi alma y cuerpo a unos de mis descendientes para ayudarlo a ser tan poderoso como yo, y cuando esto se logre, poder luchar contra el!._

-Y porque en lugar de eso no pedías le vida eterna o que trajera a alguien igual de poderoso que tu y te ahorrabas todo esto?

Pregunte con un poco de duda, si podía pedir lo que fuera, ¿por que pidió esto?

 _Eso no seria divertido, además, no hay nadie más fuerte que yo, excepto Chonmage, Zarama y los Ángeles de mi mundo._

Me da miedo preguntar... pero tengo que hacerlo para volverme más fuerte, con la ayuda de el abuelo Goku.

-¿Ángeles? Cierto... me puedes explicar eso de los demonios y ángeles... también lo de la chica con alas... ¿que era ella?.

Pregunte con preocupación, si Yuma o lo que fuera vino por mi... también vendrían más y posiblemente atacarían a mi familia.

 _Bueno, según la información que se me dio cuando me transportaron a tu cuerpo... todas las mitologías de este mundo existen... Tanto ángeles como demonios... también existen ángeles que perdieron la gracia de el Kami-sama de este mundo, a estos angeles se les llaman ángeles ciados y tienen las alas negras..._

-E-E-Entonces Y-Yuma-chan era una ángel caído?.

Pregunte con duda y algo de miedo, según recuerdo, Yuma saco de su espalda un par de alas tan negras como la noche...

 _Si, ella era un ángel caído... y venia por ti por el gran potencial que corre por tus venas, después de todo, eres mi descendiente... descendiente de un dios sayayin..._

Decía con algo de orgullo el ser que reside dentro de mi... me siento apenado por no ser alguien fuerte...

 _No te sientas mal Issei, yo en mis inicios también era muy débil... pero con perseverancia y esfuerzo logre superar mis limites!_

-¿Enserio?, cuéntame tu historia abuelo!

 _Okey, Okey, pero sera rapido, mañana debes levantarte a las 4:00 am para comenzar a entrenar!_

-Si, Si, ahora cuéntame un poco de tus historias!

 _Bueno... Todo comenzó en un planeta llamado Planeta Vegeta..._

―○●○―

 _Despierta!, se nos hace tarde para entrenar!_

Eso era lo que podía escuchar por parte del ente que vive en mi interior, me había acostado tarde escuchando sus historias... ¡No puede ser que este tipo haya tocado a tantas mujeres siendo todavía un niño!... eso sinceramente, era un golpe a mi orgullo...

-Ya estoy despierto... Ya estoy despierto...

Decía somnoliento, levantándome poco a poco de la cama y dirigiéndome al baño, para después ducharme...

Después de la ducha ya en mi habitación y sin mi permiso, Goku había tomado control de mi brazo derecho, haciendo aparecer en la cama una ropa similar a la que el tenia cuando lo conocí en ese extraño lugar...

N/A: (la ropa de Goku al final de Z)

Entendiendo el mensaje me la puse, y note que esta era muy pesada y me costaba moverme...

-Q-Que es esto?

Pregunte por lo pesada que era, apenas podía moverme...

 _Es algo que me ayudo a entrenar cuando era joven... ahora necesito que me des el control de tu cuerpo!_

Escuchando lo que decía mi abuelo... para que este tomara el control de mi cuerpo y se lanzara por la ventana... para después volar hasta las afueras de la ciudad... no me moleste en preguntarle como lo hacia pues sabia que el me enseñaría a hacerlo...

-Llegamos...

Dijo Goku hablando con mi cuerpo... nunca me acostumbrare a esto...

-Ahora necesito entrar a esa dimensión.

Volvió a hablar mi abuelo... ¿Que dimensión? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con mi entrenamiento?

Después de eso Goku creo una especie de espada en su mano, lanzando un corte al aire, abriendo una especie de grieta a la cual entramos...

 _¿Que es esto?._

Le pregunte a lo que controlaba mi cuerpo, todo era de color blanco, no había nada, absolutamente nada, después de eso, el Sayayin me regreso el control de mi cuerpo... todo se sentía 5 veces más pesado que en mi habitación...

-Q-Q-Que es esto?.

Volví a preguntar a la persona que vive dentro de mi, hablaba con dificultad debido al enorme esfuerzo que hacia por mantenerme en pie.

 _Recuerdas la habitación del tiempo de las historias que te conté?, pues esto es algo similar, 1 semana aquí equivale a 1 hora afuera, podemos entrenar durante 2 semanas, después de las 2 semanas, abriré nuevamente la grieta para que puedas ir a cambiarte e ir a la escuela..._

 _-_ Entiendo...

 _El entrenamiento comienza ahora, debes acostumbrarte a esta gravedad y el peso extra, al mismo tiempo que te enseño como controlar el ki y a volar..._

Lo sabia!, aprenderé a volar... espera, ¿Ki?

 _Bueno, empecemos... primero te enseñare que es el ki... El Ki es la energía que corre en todas las personas... lo que debes hacer para controlar el ki a voluntad es relajarte y..._

―○●○―

Ya había pasado una semana desde que comenzó el entrenamiento, ya me acostumbre a la gravedad y el peso extra, Ahora puedo controlar mi ki y puedo volar!

 _Haz avanzado más rápido de lo que yo lo hice en su momento... creo que estoy orgulloso de mi nieto._

Gracias, eso me da ánimos para volverme más fuerte! y defender todo lo que amo!

 _Pero sigues siendo un poco débil..._

Al escuchar esto me caí de espaldas... ¿Estas orgulloso pero sigo siendo "un poco" débil?

 _Por lo que te enseñare una técnica que me ayudo a luchar contra varios enemigos en su momento... pero debo advertirte que esta es un arma de doble filo, si bien te dara un gran poder, si no lo controlas, tu cuerpo recibirá grandes daños! ¿Estas listo?_

-Si!, Debo volverme más fuerte!

 _Bueno, para poder realizar esta técnica lo que debes hacer..._

―○●○―

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que comenzó mi entrenamiento, pude controlar un poco la técnica enseñada por mi abuelo y maestro, pero no debía confiarme, si no me lo tomo en serio podría morir!

 _Bueno, creo que es hora de salir... debes ir a la escuela!_

Dijo mi abuelo recordándome que debía ir a ese lugar

-Okey, Okey.

Respondí con voz cansada, llevaba 2 semanas entrenando, apenas durmiendo unas 4 horas al día... pero ya me había acostumbrado.

Mi maestro tomo el control de mi cuerpo, abriendo nuevamente la grieta dimensional para poder regresar a casa...

Una vez afuera recupere el control de mi cuerpo y me dispuse a volar a toda velocidad, pero bajando mi ki para que los seres sobrenaturales no me sintieran, si, mi abuelo me enseño a sentir el ki y a distinguir si es un ki maligno o de una persona buena... también me enseño a reconocer el ki de los ángeles, caídos y demonios.

Cuando regrese a mi habitación, rápidamente entre al baño para ducharme y vestirme, solo tengo 1 hora y no quiero llegar tarde.

Entre al baño sin tocar la puerta y no me di cuenta de algo muy importante...

En la ducha se encontraba una hermosa rubia, al parecer se estaba bañando, esta era mi hermana, cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia nuestros ojos se encontraron y rápidamente se cubrio sus partes intimas, para luego lanzarme un jabón el cual esquive por instinto...

-Perdón perdón, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí!

Dije cerrando rápidamente la puerta del baño e irme a mi habitación a esperar que Yume saliera... me sigo preguntando por que es rubia, algún día le preguntare a mis padres sobre este tema...

Cuando Yume salio, me di una ducha y me vestí con el uniforme de la escuela... cabe decir que mi cuerpo se sentía más ligero al quitarme las ropas pesadas...

Después de desayunar y despedirnos de nuestros padres, Yume y Yo nos dirigimos a nuestro lugar de estudio... Yume estaba enojada, ni si quiera me dirigió la palabra

Unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a la entrada de la Academia Kouh, me detuve y Yume siguió sola, ¿La razón? Pues yo era considerado la "Bestia Pervertida", y mi hermana "La princesa" de la academia, por lo que para no avergonzarla, me detuve y espere que se alejara un poco.

 _Tu vida es divertida._

Eso fue lo que dijo el ser que reside en mi interior sin obtener respuesta de mi parte, una vez Yume se había alejado lo suficiente, retome mi camino a la academia... mientras pensaba

-"¿Yume es un demonio... pero como?"

Me pregunte a mi mismo, tenia que encontrar la explicación a todo

 _Sabes, también puedo escuchar tus pensamiento, y en respuesta a tu pregunta, los demonios tienen un sistema de reencarnación con el que pueden convertir a humanos normales en sus sirvientes... tanto voluntaria como involuntariamente..._

Espera... ¿Puedes escuchar mis pensamientos?... y más importante, existe la posibilidad de que Yume halla sido obligada a ser convertida en demonio?

-"Ya entiendo... me hubieras dicho desde el principio que podias escuchar mis pensamientos... tendré que hablar seriamente con los demonios que gobiernan esta ciudad..."

Ante este pensamiento, el ser que reside dentro de mi me aconsejo...

 _Entiendo... pero recuerda, no pelees contra ellos, tal vez le puedas gana al mismo tiempo, pero si luchan todos juntos te derrotaran._

Por más que quisiera negarlo, mi abuelo tenia razón, debo pensar bien lo que voy a hacer...

Llegando a la Academia Kouh, en las puertas de la academia, se encontraban 2 de las 4 chicas más populares de la academia... estoy hablando de la presidenta y vicepresidenta del concejo estudiantil...

estas me estaban viendo a los ojos mientras me acercaba... por lo que puedo sentir, ellas también son demonios, por lo que debo tener cuidado... espero que no hallan sentido parte de mi poder...

-Otra vez tarde Hyodou.

Eso fue lo que dijo Souna Shitori una pelinegra con gafas color purpura y ojos del mismo color, con una mirada fría y cortante, al igual que su acompañante... Tsubaki Shinra, una pelinegra de gafas color azul, y ojos color miel... es natural... después de todo soy considerado el "enemigo de todas las mujeres"...

-Perdón... No volverá a pasar Presidenta...

Dije de forma calmada, después de todo si llegara a intentar algo la derrotaría a ella y a su sirvienta.

-Eso espero... ahora corre, la clase va a empezar...

-Gracias.

Respondí con la misma voz calmada, no tenia nada que temer...

Llegando a mi salón de clases, todos empezaron a murmurar cosas tales como "En vedad es hermano de Yume-sama?", "Que asco me da ese pervertido", "Que suerte tiene de ser hermano de Yume-sama, deseguro siempre hace cosas ecchi con ella"... Espera, ¡¿Que?!, al escuchar esto ultimo dirigí mi mirada a la persona que había dicho eso para reclamarle y golpearle... pero me di cuenta que el que lo había dicho era uno de los "Tres Pervertidos de la academia", el calvo de Matsuda... se que lo hace solo por molestar así que no le reclamare... por ahora.

-"Y luego dicen que el "Gran Pervertido" soy yo"

Con este pensamiento me dirigí a mi puesto a esperar al profesor... este no tardo mucho, entrando al salón de clases para empezar con la tortu... digo, con la clase.

―○●○―

Ya era la hora del descanso, no tenia nada que hacer así que estaba sentado en mi silla pensando en nada en especifico...

"Aaaaah!, no puede ser!" eso fue lo que escuche, eran gritos femeninos ¿Por que el alboroto?... no me digas que...

-Hola, ¿de por casualidad eres Hyodou Issei?

Eso fue lo que me pregunto una voz masculina, levantando la cabeza me di cuenta que era un rubio de ojos azules... Es Yuuto Kiba!, el "principe de la academia", y según rumores, el novio de mi hermana.

-Si, ¿Por que?.

Pregunte cortante, el solo hecho de ser un chico guapo ya lo hacia mi enemigo... además, por lo que podía sentir, el era un demonio... Y, según rumores, el novio de mi hermana... eso me hacia odiarlo aun más...

-La Presidente del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto requiere de tu presencia.

Dijo de forma amable... por lo que puedo sentir, en el salón del concejo estudiantil y en el antiguo edificio de la escuela es donde más se concentra el ki demoniaco...

Levantándome de mi asiento, me dispuse a seguir al "príncipe de la escuela"... en el camino al antiguo edificio de la escuela los dos nos mantuvimos en silencio, lo que se podia escuchar eran los murmuros de algunas estudiantes femeninas... "¡¿Que hace el gran Yuuto-sama con la Bestia Pervertida?!", "No puede ser, ¡¿El principe de la academia acaso se volvio un pervertido?!"...

Llegando al antiguo edificio de la academia Kouh y entrando a un salon, me di cuenta que todo estaba decorado de una manera... un tanto... no se como explicarlo... dispone de sofas, mesas, esta iluminado por velas, una ventana y algo que parece ser una ducha... ¡¿Una ducha?!, no puede ser... bueno, al parecer no hay nadie adentro...

 _Debes tener cuidado con lo que vas a hacer y decir Issei, Segun la informacion que dispongo, la lider de esta nobleza es Rias Gremory, la Hermana del Maouh..._

-"Pense que habias regresado a tu dimension maestro... espera, ¡¿Escuche bien?!, estoy a punto de hablar con la hermana del diablo?!"

Eso fue lo que pensé, creo que incluso si Goku controla mi cuerpo, es imposible que le gane al Maouh, mi cuerpo sigue siendo muy débil y si lo llegara a intentar, posiblemente moriría por el cansancio...

 _Si, escuchaste bien, y no me dirigí a ti fue porque estaba dormido, mientras este en tu interior no puedo comer por lo que dormir es la única forma que tengo para recuperar energía._

Bueno, según las historias que me contó el abuelo, a el le encantaba comer, por lo que estando en mi interior y sin poder comer debe ser una tortura para el.

Tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que cierta rubia estaba en la habitación viéndome con una cara de sorpresa... ¿acaso no estaba enterada de que venia para acá?...

-Hola, Hyodou-kun.

Fue lo que escuche, para ver a una chica peliroja, ojos azules de grandes pechos sentada en un escritorio, a su lado estaba una pelinegra con los ojos cerrados, tenia los pechos un poco más grande que la peliroja, ambas eran mujeres hermosas, pero tenian el ki de un demonio, por lo que no debería confiarme...

-Buenas, Gremory-senpai, me gustaría saber por que razón me mando a llamar con kiba.

Fue lo que dije, quería salir rápido de esto y no meterme en problemas con los demonios.

-Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante... siéntate.

Eso lo dijo la pelirroja con voz amable apuntando al asiento que estaba enfrente de su escritorio... ¡debo estar al pendiente de cualquier movimiento!, después de todo, son demonios.

-Gracias, ahora ¿Para que me necesita Gremory-senpai?

-Pues, sabes? Me gustaria que te unieras a nuestro club, queremos conocerte mejor, además, tu hermana ya esta aqui...

Dijo de forma amable apuntando a la rubia... ¡Ustedes lo que quieren es convertirme en un demonio!

-Me niego.

Fue lo que respondi de forma cortante, sorprendiendo a la Gremory...

-¿Por que?, aquí hablamos de temas muy interesantes Issei-kun... ¿Puedo llamarte Issei-kun?

Eso dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban en un color rojo... ¡Esta intentando usar magia para controlarme!

-Adelante... No me interesa unirme a tu club, Gremory-senpai, si eso es todo, entonces me retiro...

Dije levantándome del asiento, sorprendiendo a la Gremory pues su magia demoniaca de control mental no sirvio conmigo!, es natural... despues de todo soy un Sayayin, y la magia de control mental es inutil con nosotros...

N/A: (Eso fue lo que dijo Nappa en el anime de Dragon Ball Z, en la saga Sayayin)

-Espera Issei!

Fue lo que grito la pelirroja, pero era muy tarde, ya me había retirado, las clases habían terminado, así que no tengo nada que hacer...

―○●○―

-"Entonces, ¿Por que no mejor vamos a entrenar?"

Esa fue la pregunta mental que le hice al ser que reside en mi interior

 _Es buena idea, pero primero ve a tu casa para que te cambies de ropa._

Si, me dirigía a mi hogar para cambiarme a mis ropas de entrenamiento, pero algo me detuvo.

-Aaaahhh, Aaaahy.

Eso fue lo que escuche, volteando y encontrándome con una chica en el suelo, rápidamente corrí a ayudarla...

-Me volví a caer!

Eso fue lo que dijo mientras se levantaba, era una hermosa rubia de ojos color verde esmeralda... aunque no tenia grandes pechos, era una de las chicas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida...

-¿Estas bien?

Fue lo que pregunte mientras la ayudaba a recoger sus cosas, por lo que podía ver, era una monja, pero es extraño... hace ya mucho tiempo que no hay movimientos cristianos en Kouh...

-Si, muchas gracias.

Respondió con una hermosa sonrisa... !Era muy hermosa!

-Etttoo, ¿como te llamas?

Dijo preguntando mi nombre, por lo que veo, su japones no es muy bueno...

-Issei, Hyodou Issei.

Respondí, mi cara estaba ardiendo, era muy hermosa...

-Mmmmh, Issei-san... me podrías ayudar, estoy algo perdida.

Fue lo que dijo con una cara apenada, claro que la ayudare, pero mi pregunta era ¿Que hacia una monja en Kouh?

-Claro, ¿Que necesitas?

Le pregunte con amabilidad, tenia que tener más información, posiblemente este relacionada con los ángeles o los caídos...

-Estoy buscando la Iglesia de la ciudad, ¿sabes donde queda?

Me pregunto, la ayudare, es mi deber ayudarla.

-Claro, sígueme.

Le dije para empezar a caminar, se había formado un silencio algo incomodo, así que busque un tema de conversación.

-Por que estas en Kouh monja-san?

Eso le pregunte... ¡No se me ocurrio nada mejor que eso!, ademas no me habia dicho su nombre.

-Estoy aquí para extender y dar a conocer la palabra de Dios en este lugar, pues la iglesia de aquí fue abandonada...

Eso fue lo que dijo la rubia de ojos verdes, antes de que pudiera hablar, ella siguió.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Asia, Asia Argento.

Eso lo dijo mientras se colocaba delante de mi y me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Un gusto Asia-chan!

Le respondí yo...

-Creo que es aquí, te advierto que tiene muchos años abandonada, espero tengas suerte.

Le dije mientras le apuntaba el camino y me daba la vuelta para retirarme, se había hecho tarde!, si no me apuro no podre entrenar!

-Mmmmh, Issei-san, puedes venir a la iglesia algún día.

Me pregunto con una cara suplicante...

-C-Claro Asia-chan, después de todo, somos amigos, ¿Verdad?

Respondí mientras le sonreía, a lo que Asia se sorprendió para después sonreír y decir.

-Si, Somos amigos Issei-san!.

Esa sonrisa, es una de las más hermosas que he visto en mi vida!

-Bueno, me voy, nos vemos Asia-chan

Dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me retiraba del lugar, ya estaba oscureciendo!

-Nos vemos, Issei-san.

Fue lo que escuche, mientras me dirigía a mi casa...

Pero algo sucedio...

En el camino a mi hogar, todo se oscurecio de repente, y senti una precencia extraña al mismo tiempo que el cielo se volvia de color purpura y caian plumas de color negro... tan negro como la misma noche...

Lo que vi después fue a una mujer de grandes pechos, su cabello purpura cubría uno de sus ojos, mientras se acercaba poco a poco a donde estaba...

-Así que fuiste tu...

Tengo un mal presentimiento...

-El que asesino a Raynare-sama

Y de su espalda, salieron un par de alas color negro, ¡Eran de angel caido!

 _Esto te servirá como entrenamiento Issei._

Eso fue lo que dijo mi abuelo, es verdad, ¡Nunca he probado mis nuevos poderes!, solo tuve un par de batallas mentales con mi abuelo, en las cuelas fui derrotado con mucha facilidad...

Me puse en guardia, deduzco que levanto una barrera, pues no veo a ninguna persona alrededor, por lo que puedo aumentar mis poderes sin que se den cuenta los demonios...

Adopte la pose que mi abuelo me enseño y me dijo que esa era con la que el luchaba...

-Si, soy yo, si tienes problemas con ello ven y dímelo.

Con mi pose de batalla lista, aumente poco a poco mi poder, sorprendiendo levemente a la tetona con alas...

-Comencemos!

* * *

 **Avence:**

 _Hola!, Soy Goku!_

 _Vamos Issei, demuestrale el resultado de tus entrenamientos,_

 _Demuestra que eres un Sayayin!_

 _¡¿Quieren hacer eso con Asia?!_

 _En el próximo capitulo de este fanfic,_

 _¡La primera Lucha de Issei!_

 _¿Como Yume se convirtio en demonio?_

 _No se lo pierdan!_

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Bueno, con esto termina el cap de hoy, espero que les guste y me ayuden a mejorar...**

 **¿Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?, ¿El cabello de Yume tendera que ver con la trama?, ¿Veremos alguna pelea de Sayayin vs Sayayin en este fanfic?**

 **...**

 **Les pido perdón por cualquier error que halla cometido... Y sin más nada que decir, me despido y hasta la proxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews:**

 **godz 1987: _A lo primero que me señalas de que el_ _descendiente_ _de Goku fue a la_ _dimensión_ _de DXD, existe una_ _explicación_ _de por que no pudo regresar a su mundo volviendo a abrir el portal de dimensiones, es_ _difícil_ _de explicar pues desde la saga de Freezer no se muestran niveles de poder oficiales... Digamos que el poder de Gotenks SSJ 3 es de 5.5 y el de Super Buu de 5.0, estos al usar gran parte de su poder lograron abrir un portal dimensional el cual les_ _permitió_ _salir de la_ _habitación_ _del tiempo... hasta_ _aquí_ _todo bien... ahora vamos a la batalla entre el_ _descendiente_ _de Goku contra el_ _descendiente_ _de su rival (Vegeta), digamos que el poder del_ _descendiente_ _de Goku y el de Vegeta era de 2.5, y al usar su maximo poder en sus ataques los cuales_ _chocaron_ _y generaron una gran_ _explosión._ _.. abriendo así el portal a la_ _dimensión_ _DXD, el_ _descendiente_ _de Son Goku al no tener la suficiente_ _energía_ _, no tuvo mas remedio que ser_ _absorbido_ _por el portal... del_ _descendiente_ _de Vegeta no te dire nada porque no quiero hacer spoiler... Bueno, en pocas palabras, el_ _Descendiente_ _de Son Goku no tenia el poder para regresar a su mundo, por lo que tenia 2_ _obsesiones_ _, entrenar por muchos años para alcanzar el poder suficiente para regresar a su mundo, o quedarse en la dimension/mundo en la que se encontraba, hacer una familia y alejarse del mundo de las peleas..._**

 ** _Este Goku se_ _podría_ _decir que es unos 1000 o 2000 años despues de Dragon ball Super/Z por lo cual Goku ya_ _había_ _superado el poder de los dioses de la_ _Destrucción_ _,_ _Los_ _únicos_ _rivales que Goku_ _podía_ _superar eran los Angeles de su mundo, el_ _Dragón_ _que se presume cumple cualquier deseo, y el creador de las esferas que llaman a este_ _dragón_ _(Super esferas del Dragon), Zen Ho- Sama y el Supremo Sacerdote no cuentan pues estos tienen un poder Infinito, y no pueden ser vencidos por nadie..._**

 _ **Y por lo ultimo que me comentaste... Este fanfic esta y estara relatado desde el punto de vista de Issei, y desde su punto de vista, el no es tan malo, solamente es incomprendido :v (Soy malo explicando este tipo de cosas, así que si no entiendes, dimelo para tratar de explicarlo mejor)**_

 **sil-celestion-boos imperial: _Espero te guste este nuevo cap._**

 **Sasuke75249: _Forgive my bad English..._**

 _ **I think it is too soon for Issei to reach the Super saiyan ... But when necessary, he will achieve this powerful transformation ...**_

 _ **Goku has the Ultra Instinct, but when he controls Issei's body he does not have it 100%**_

 _ **(use el traductor google :v)**_

 **touya9999: _Pues, aqui esta, espero que te guste._**

 **Jeffersonramirez3011: _Gracias, espero te guste es cap._**

 **: _Me alegra que te guste..._**

 **aten92: _Gracias, por ahora lo que te puedo decir es que Issei no tiene la Boosted Gear... espero te guste este nuevo cap.!_**

 **Alber breaker: _Se podria decir que Issei es un Sis-Con que rosa con el Incesto... Espero te guste este cap!_**

 **Emma Rodriguez: _Por ahora, no tengo pensado que Issei se una a alguna Faccion..._**

 **Rodrigo22: _Por ahora, No tengo pensado que Issei se una a algun bando..._**

 **Guest: _No lo se, No lo se, existe la posibilidad de que eso pase pero para eso Issei ya deberia saber que Irina es una mujer..._**

 **Impulz: _Gracias, espero te guste este nuevo cap..._**

 _ **Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, ¡espero les guste este nuevo capitulo!**_

 **¡La primera lucha de Issei!**

 **¿Como Yume se convirtió en demonio?**

-Comencemos!

Eso fue lo que dije, antes de que la angel caido se me lanzara, dandome un golpe en la cara, estrellandome contra una casa, la cual se derrumbo, quedando atrapado debajo de los escombros.

-Veo que eres un poco fuerte, pero no tiene lo suficiente para luchar contra nosotros... ¡Los seres superiores!, solo eres una basura, no me explico como Raynare-sama pudo morir ante tal debilucho...

Dijo la tetona con alas con mucha arrogancia en su voz... ni si quiera se su nombre, ni me interesa saberlo...

-Conque esta es la fuerza de un ser "sobrenatural".

Dije mientras me levantaba y veía a la mujer caído, la cual estaba muy sorprendida por verme todavía en pie...

-C-Como es posible?!, deberías estar muerto basura humana!

 _Issei, recuerda que esta es tu primera pelea en serio... debes tener cuidado y no confiarte, pues eso te puede costar la vida..._

-"Entiendo, Entiendo"

Le respondí mentalmente a mi maestro y abuelo... tenia razón, si me confiaba podía morir a manos de esta tetona...

Tomando nuevamente mi pose de batalla, me dispuse a aumentar nuevamente mi poder... creo que esto sera suficiente...

-Bueno, si tu no haces nada, lo hare yo.

Dije a una sorprendida ángel caído por mi poder el cual superaba al de ella...

-No, No es posible...

La ángel caído hablo muy asustada, y se dispuso a uir volando por los cielos... ¡Eso no te servirá!.

-Debo ir a comunicarle esto a mis superiores.

Dijo pensando que ya no podría alcanzarla... ¡Estas equivocada!... Sin que se diera cuenta, usando mi velocidad me puse en frente de ella, ambos estábamos volando... la caído estaba temiendo por su vida y eso se podia notar por su cara asustada...

-No, ¡Aléjate de mi!.

Dijo muy atemorizada, volando en otra dirección, volviendo a aparecer yo enfrente de ella haciendo uso de mi velocidad, y sin que pudiera decir algo más la golpee en el estomago, sacándole el aire haciendo que cayera en el suelo...

-Aaaggh... no... no...

Hablo la caída con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban mientras seguía en su caída... callo en el suelo, ya sin fuerzas para moverse, la levante de su cabello y la obligue a verme a los ojos...

-¿Que debería hacer?, matarte y así librar a este mundo de una escoria como tu... o dejarte vivir para que aprendas de tus errores y te vuelvas una mejor persona...

La ángel caída estaba llorando, tenia la cara toda raspada, me daba un poco de lastima pues creo que ella solo estaba siguiendo ordenes...

-P-P-Por f-favor... perdóname la vida... te juro que me volveré una mejor persona... te juro que los respetare a ustedes los humanos... la creación más preciada de Dios...

De verdad me daba lastima esta mujer... si bien se ve que no le interesa en lo más mínimo los humanos, hasta se podría decir que los odia... se veía arrepentida...

-No te matare...

Dije mientras le soltaba el cabello dejándola caer en seco al frio suelo... pude alcanzar a ver que la caída había sonreído, pero no una sonrisa de alivio... no... más bien parecía una sonrisa de una manipuladora que había logrado su objetivo...

Pensé que había sido solo mi imaginación y le di la espalda a la mujer... pero de pronto sentí que su ki había subido de golpe, dándome la vuelta... justo a tiempo para detener con mis manos una lanza de luz que se dirigía a mi...

-Intentas matarme, te derroto, te perdono tu miserable vida y así es como me pagas?.

Dije mientras le regresaba la lanza a la tetona con alas, la cual estaba muy sorprendida y asustada, ¡¿Acaso pensaba que me mataría tan fácilmente?!

-E-E-Es imposible!

Hablo/Grito la caída mientras caía de rodillas al suelo...

Sin mediar palabras reaparecí detrás de la caída pateándola con mucha fuerza hacia una de las casas... me acerque a paso lento hasta donde estaba, todavía estaba conciente... la tome de las alas y la arrastre a la calle, y la lance hacia el oscuro cielo de la noche...

-Aaaaahhh!

Grite mientras que de mi mano salia disparado un ataque de Ki color amarillo, impactando en la caída y explotando... después de la explosión se pudo ver como caían plumas del cielo...

dándome la vuelta, me dispuse a seguir con mi camino a mi casa... al menos me sirvió como entrenamiento...

―○●○―

Llegando a las puertas de mi casa y la abri para poder entrar...

-Soy yo.

Hable en voz alta anunciando mi llegada, subiendo las escaleras para dirigirme a mi habitación...

Ya en mi habitación me lance en mi cama... tenia cosas en que pensar... debía hablar con cierta rubia...

 _Que haras respecto a tu hermana, sabes que ella es un demonio al servicio de Rias Gremory... la hermana del Maouh Lucifer... no te puedes meter en problemas con ella... no ahora!_

-"He estado pensando en eso, pero por ahora me gustaria saber como mi hermana se convirtió en demonio... si me llego a enterar que fue obligada, peleare hasta con el diablo para sacarla de allí!..."

Pensé con decisión, es mi hermana y debo protegerla con mi vida... tambien debo hablar con ella respecto a los rumores de su noviazgo con Yuuto Kiba.

 _Eres valiente Issei, pero siendo realistas... dudo mucho que puedas darle pelea al Maouh con tu poder actual... ¡Debes entrenar más! Y dominar al 100% la técnica que te enseñe._

Hablo con experiencia en su voz, ¡se nota que fue un gran guerrero en su mundo!

-"Entiendo..."

-Issei, ¡la comida esta lista!

Esa fue la voz de mi madre indicando que ya es hora de comer, levantándome para dirigirme a la puerta y bajar para comer con los demás integrantes de mi familia.

 _Bueno, yo me voy a dormir... para mi es una tortura verlos comer, pues yo no puedo hacerlo estando en tu interior._

Siento un poco de lastima por mi abuelo, ¡No me imagino yo en una situación igual!...

-"Bueno, hasta mañana!"

Pensé mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras, dirigiéndome a la mesa donde se encontraban los demás integrantes de la familia esperándome...

Yume al verme, volteo su mirada, no le tome mucha importancia pues en cuanto pudiera hablaría con ella... sentándome en la mesa junto a mi familia...

-¡Gracias por la comida!

Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo, comenzando a comer...

-Y... ¿Como les fue hoy en la Escuela?

La que habia preguntado eso era mi madre... pero se que no me lo pregunto a mi, se lo pregunto a mi hermana...

-Todo bien mamá, saque una buena calificación en el examen de hoy... los profesores me felicitaron...

Eso fue lo que dijo Yume con tranquilidad y un toque de orgullo en su voz...

-Que bien hija mía... por lo menos tu si te preocupas por tus estudios... a diferencia de tu hermano que se la pasa todo el día jugando eroges...

Si, es verdad, mi hermana siempre tuvo muy buenas notas... espera... ¡No me la paso todo el día jugando eroges!

-Hija, y como te va con "el".

Pregunto mi madre, ¡¿"El"?!.

-Muy bien, pronto tendremos otra cita...

Respondió mi hermana... espera... ¡¿"Cita"?!...

Voltee a ver a mi padre y el estaba igual de sorprendido que yo, creo que también estaba molesto...

Espero que no sea lo que creo que es...

-Madre, tengo una pregunta...

Dije para intentar cambiar el tema.

-Dime hijo.

Concedió mi madre.

-¿Por que Yume es rubia? siendo que tanto tu como mi padre son castaños al igual que yo.

Mi madre empezó a sudar, por alguna razón estaba nerviosa, tanto Yume como mi padre dejaron de comer para ver a mi madre y esperar la respuesta.

-Etto... L-L-La Genetica Hijo, c-creo que la abuela materna de mi padre era rubia...

Respondió mi madre... esa respuesta no me convence del todo, y al parecer a mi padre tampoco, la única que al parecer se lo creyó fue Yume... después de eso, todos volvimos a comer...

―○●○―

Eran las 12:00 am, yo estaba parado frente a una puerta, la cual pertenecia al cuarto de mi hermana... toque la puerta y espere a que la rubia me abriera...

-¿Que quieres?

Pregunto con voz seca mi hermana, mientras abría un poco la puerta y se asomaba,

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

Respondí con seriedad en mi voz, debía hablar con ella.

-¿Crees que es correcto venir al cuarto de tu hermana a esta hora?

-Necesito hablar contigo respecto a Gremory-senpai.

Al escuchar eso, la rubia me tomo de la mano y me lanzo a la habitación..., estaba pintado de rosa, su cama tenia sabanas rosas, sus almohadas eran rosas, la alfombra era rosa, la puerta era rosa, había una pequeña portátil la cual también era rosa...

Mucho rosa para mi gusto.

-Ahora dime, ¿de que quieres hablar?

Pregunto con un tono serio mi hermana pequeña, ambos estábamos sentados en su cama, ¿Ya dije que también era rosa?.

-Dejémonos de tonterías... ¡¿Quiero que me digas como y cuando te convertiste en demonio al servicio de Rias Gremory?!

Dije alzando un poco la voz, mentiría si dijera que no estaba molesto...

-¿C-Como lo sabes?

Pregunto mi hermana con un poco de miedo mientras se levantaba de la cama, yo también me levante y me puse frente a ella.

-No necesitas saberlo... ahora responde!

Le volví a decir a la rubia la cual dio un par de pasos hacia atrás... cayendo nuevamente en la cama y yo poniéndome encima de ella para que no escapara...

cabe decir que tenia un pequeño sonrojo por nuestra cercanía.

-No te haré daño, solo responde.

Hable con un tono más calmado, tranquilizando a la rubia la cual me vio a los ojos, ninguno de los dos se movió...

-Bueno... Ya era tarde y estaba en una cita con un chico de la academia Kouh.

¡¿Una cita?!

-Me despedí de el y me venia para nuestra casa a descansar... venia tan feliz y distraída por mi cita... Que no me di cuenta de que un auto venia a altas velocidades... y... ese auto me impacto... lo ultimo que recuerdo es ver un hermoso cabello rojo... cuando desperté, Gremory-senpai me explico que había visto un gran potencial en mi y por eso me salvo de la muerte y me reencarno en demonio... me dijo que yo tenia un sacred gear que desperté hace poco llamado Twice Critical que tiene la habilidad de aumentar mi poder... eso es todo.

Eso fue lo que dijo mi hermana, no nos habíamos movido en toda la conversación...¿Twice critical?, bueno, no importar.

-Y, ¿Estas a gusto con esto?.

Le pregunte, si no le gusta ser un demonio, haré todo a mi alcance para ayudarla.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que estoy totalmente a gusto con esto, pero se lo debo, Gremory-sanpai me dio una nueva oportunidad de vivir... además... no estoy sola.

Eso lo entiendo... ¿No esta sola? ¿Que quiso decir con eso?

-Ahora, tengo otra pregunta, ¿Que tiene de verdad el rumor en el que se dice que tu y el "príncipe de la academia" son pareja?

Le pregunte con duda viéndola a los ojos...

-P-P-Pues, Yuuto siempre ha estado conmigo antes y después que me convertí en demonio... y, si, somos pareja y pronto tendremos otra cita.

Dijo con un marcado sonrojo... se ve que lo quería mucho... ¡No lo acepto!, díganme Sis-con, pero no acepto que mi hermana este con un demonio!, los demonios no son confiables!.

-Bueno, lo dejare así por ahora, no confío mucho en ese tipo, debo hablar con el...

Dije con un poco de desconfianza, no confio en ese demonio.

-Pero, la verdad es que estaba muy preocupado por ti, no soportaría el hecho de que Gremory-senpai te hubiera obligado a convertirte en demonio, se que no nos comunicamos mucho, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te protegeré, no quiero verte sufrir hermanita...

Dije mientras me acercaba y le besaba la mejilla a la rubia, la cual estaba muy sonrojada por mis palabras... pero antes de que dijera algo... ambos escuchamos unos pasos dirigiéndose a la habitación, rápidamente Yume me tomo del brazo y me lanzo a un extremo de la cama, ella también se acostó y me tapo con las sabanas y algunas almohadas...

-Yume, que son esos gritos, ya es tarde, debes dormir hija.

Escuche una voz masculina, era la voz de mi padre el cual al parecer fue despertado cuando levante la voz... ¡no me puede encontrar en esta habitación!, habría demasiados malentendidos!

-E-Esa fui yo papá, tuve una pesadilla, perdón por despertarte.

Dijo Yume mientras se acercaba más a mi... ¡Estábamos muy pegados!... ¡puedo sentir su trasero!, no, no, ¡no debo pensar en cosas pervertidas!

-Okey, ¿Sabes donde esta Issei? No esta en su habitación.

Antes fue a mi habitación!, esto se esta complicando...

-De seguro esta en el baño.

Respondió mi hermana... espero no halla ido al baño, porque sino ya estoy jodido...

-Si, es verdad... Bueno, dulce sueños Hija.

Se despedía mi padre... mientras apagaba la luz de la habitación... tanto Yume como yo teníamos un marcado sonrojo por nuestra cercanía... nos quedamos así por un rato para esperar que nuestro padre se fuera...

Después de un rato Yume quito las sabanas y las almohadas encima de donde yo estaba...

-¡Pervertido!.

Dijo/grito mientras me daba una cachetada en la mejilla, ¡Si gritas papá volvera y nos atrapara!

-Sal de mi cuarto!

Grito mientras me toma del brazo y me lanzaba fuera... espero que papá no se despierte!

Después de eso, me levante y me dirigí a mi cuarto... estaba un tanto cansado y mañana debía entrenar...

―○●○―

Eran más o menos las 4 am, Estaba volando mientras escondía mi ki... me dirigía al lugar de entrenamiento...

Cuando llegamos, Goku tomo el control de mi cuerpo e hizo lo mismo que la otra vez... entramos a la grieta y me dispuse a entrenar... ya me había acostumbrado a la gravedad del lugar y al peso extra de mi traje de entrenamiento por lo que me podía mover con más facilidad...

 _Bueno Issei, tu objetivo es lograr multiplicar hasta x10 veces tu poder con la técnica que te enseñe... pero para eso debes aumentar la resistencia de tu cuerpo por lo que el entrenamiento sera mucho más duro que el anterior... Como dice Vegeta ¡Prepárate insecto!, debes llevar al limite tu poder como Sayayin!._

 **N/A: (Creo que ya todos sabemos de que técnica habla Goku... ¿Cierto?)**

Según me contó mi abuelo,Vegeta era su rival...

Creo que sufriré mucho con este entrenamiento...

-Entonces... ¡Comencemos maestro!

―○●○―

Ya habia pasado una semana en esta habitación por lo que paso una hora en mi mundo...

Logre aumentar mi poder sin necesidad de usar la técnica enseñada por mi abuelo, ¡por lo que ahora soy mucho más fuerte que antes!

 _Creo que ahora tienes el nivel de un Sayayin de clase baja..._

Mi estado de animo callo por los suelos... ¡¿Soy tan débil que en escala de poder soy considerado un Sayayin de clase baja?!

 _Pero no te pongas triste, recuerda que yo también era un Sayayin de clase baja, ¡pero con muchos entrenamientos pude superar mis limites!_

Eso me devolvió el animo...

-Gracias abuelo... ¡superare mis limites!, ¡quiero ser alguien fuerte!, ¡Necesito el poder para proteger a mi familia!

 _¡Esa es la actitud!, bueno... sigamos... otra forma en la que puedes aumentar tu poder ademas de con la tecnica que te enseñe, es con tus sentimientos... ¡El poder de nuestra raza puede aumentar mucho si nos enojamos!... y si tenemos un ataque de ira podemos desbloquear la fase del Super Sayayin... ¿Recuerdas mi primera batalla contra Freezer que te conté en mis historias?, pues yo logre entrar en la fase del Super Sayayin por ver la muerte de mi mejor amigo..._

-Entonces... ¿Yo también puedo convertirme en Super Sayayin?

Le pregunte a mi abuelo, ¡Si obtengo esa fase me volveré muy fuerte!

 _¡Claro que puedes!, pero para eso debes entrenar mucho y alcanzar el poder máximo de un Sayayin en tu estado base..._

-Entonces... ¿Que estamos esperando? ¡Sigamos con el entrenamientos!

Dije con mucho animo... Aun tengo mucho que entrenar para poder alcanzar ese poder...

 _Así se habla._

Respondió mi abuelo también con mucho animo, ¡Esto apenas empieza!

 _Bueno, seguiremos trabajando en tu resistencia, si no puedes alcanzar multiplicar tu poder x6, al menos lo podrás multiplicar x4._

-¡Comencemos!

―○●○―

Ya había pasado la otra semana de entrenamiento por lo que en mi mundo ya paso otra hora...

Habia logrado multiplicar mi poder x4 veces por lo que me encontraba un tanto insatisfecho... mi objetivo era poder llegar a multiplicarlo x6... pero por lo menos había logrado avanzar algo...

Goku estaba controlando mi cuerpo para poder abrir la grieta e ir a mi mundo... ¡Tenia que llegar a la Academia!

―○●○―

Estábamos de camino a la Academia Kouh mi hermana y yo... otra vez la rubia estaba muy enojada...

Me detuve y deje que Yume avanzara... Ya saben... Soy la Bestia Pervertida...

 _¿Por que tu hermana esta enojada?_

Eso fue lo que me pregunto mentalmente el ser que reside en mi interior...

-"¿No sabes lo que paso?"

Pregunte con duda... ¿Acaso no se despertó con los gritos?

 _Estaba dormido... ¿Recuerdas?_

-"Bueno... ¿No puedes ver mis recuerdos?, busca lo que paso..."

Respondí, me daba un poco de pereza explicarle todo...

 _Ya entiendo._

Respondió Goku mientras que yo seguía mi camino a la academia...

Al entrar... lo de siempre... las chicas me veian con asco, todo normal en la academia...

Entre al salón de clases a esperar al profesor... Mis compañeros hablaban de sus cosas mientras que yo me sentaba en mi asiento...

-Buenos días chicos... abran sus libros en la pagina 48 para dar inicio a la clase de hoy...

Ya llego el profesor... por lo que obedecí a lo que nos dijo para comenzar con la tort... digo, con la enseñanza de hoy...

 _Bueno, yo me voy a dormir... suerte Issei._

Eso era lo que me decia mi abuelo... ¡Yo también quiero dormir!

-"Lo que digas..."

Respondí mentalmente... prefiero estar entrenando que estar aqui encerrado...

―○●○―

- **ISSEI HYODOU, SE LE SOLICITA QUE VENGA A LA SALÓN DEL CONCEJO ESTUDIANTIL INMEDIATAMENTE.**

Una voz femenina se escuchaba por toda la academia, debe ser alguien del concejo estudiantil... pero... ¿Para que me quiere el concejo estudiantil?... cierto... son demonios... por lo que no debo bajar la guardia.

-"De seguro me quieren convertir en demonio, debo tener cuidado"

Fue lo que pensé... al parecer mi abuelo seguia dormido...

Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí al salón del concejo... había muchos murmuros, "Por fin expulsaran a la Bestia Pervertida!, solo faltarían 2 más...", "Espero que Kaichou le de una lección al enemigo de las mujeres", "¡Ojala lo expulsen!", esos eran algunos de los murmuros que podía escuchar...

Unos cuantos metros antes de llegar al salon del consejo estudiantil, logre sentir 2 presencias demoniacas en un salón a mi derecha, no las pude reconocer... lo que se es que ninguna le pertenecía a Yume...

Estando en la puerta del salón del consejo... Toque la puerta y recibiendo un "Adelante" por respuesta me dispuse a entrar.

Ahí se encontraba, Souna Shitori, la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, no estaba con la Vicepresidenta... A su derecha estaba una chica peliazul y con los ojos del mismo color, tenia el ki de un demonio, a su izquierda se encontraba una pelicastaña, tenia dos coletas, sus ojos eran de color verde...

-Bienvenido Hyodou-kun, toma asiento.

Dijo la presidenta mientras apuntaba un asiento frente a su escritorio, tenia una cara seria y una voz fría... daba un poco de miedo...

-Okey.

Respondí intentando ponerme serio también...

-Sabes por que estas aquí Hyodou-kun?

Pregunto la pelinegra, analizando mis gestos y esperando una respuesta...

-No lo se, Presidenta... ¿Por que estoy aquí?

Respondí/pregunte intentando saber por que la presidenta me había llamado... no debo confiarme...

-No te hagas el inocente Hyodou-kun, sabes perfectamente porque estas aqui...

Dijo Souna... ¡¿Acaso descubrió que se que ella y Rias Gremory son demonios?!, no puede ser...

-Ahora dime... ¿Como sabes que no somos personas normales?

Pregunto la Kaichou con seriedad... ¡Se dio cuenta!, ¿pero como?

-No tengo porque responderle, Presidenta.

Respondí con seriedad... quería mantener en secreto lo más que pueda...

-Veo que no lo niegas... ningún estudiante normal se negaría ante la propuesta de unirse al Club del Ocultismo... además, tu presencia no es la de alguien normal... ¿Quien eres?, ¿Eres una amenaza?

Pregunto mientras me analizaba... mientras que yo intentaba mantenerme lo más serio posible...

-Soy Hyodou Issei, No soy una amenaza mientras no se metan con mi Familia... No tengo pensado convertirme en Demonio, Así que no intentes nada.

Respondí... me había descubierto... me confié por un segundo y ella logro sentir parte de mi poder...

-¿No quieres convertirte en demonio?, así podrás explotar tu potencial al máximo, y lograras proteger a tu Familia... ¡Conviértete en mi siervo!

¿Esta tratando de manipularme?, eso no te servirá de nada... ¡No me convertiré en demonio!

-La respuesta es No, si no tiene nada más que hablar conmigo, me retiro...

Dije mientras me levantaba, ¡No puedo creer que halla sido descubierto!

Antes de que Souna pudiera responder, alguien entro al salon.

-Perdone la demora Kaichou!, me retrase con algo...

La que dijo eso fue la Vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil... Estaba muy sudada, ¿Que estaba haciendo?

-No te preocupes Tsubaki... Issei, terminaremos esta conversación después

-Si, Si, esta bien Kaichou.

Respondí sin más... Me retire del salón, ya no tenia nada más que hacer...

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la academia, me encontré con el "Novio" de mi hermana... estaba un poco sudado y tenia labial marcado en el cuello... Espera... ¡¿No se habrá atrevido a tocar a mi hermana?!, no puede ser... tengo que hablar muy seriamente con Yume...

―○●○―

Me encontraba caminando por la ciudad sin ningún rumbo en especifico... hasta que pude sentir el Ki de mi hermana junto a otro, creo que era el Ki de Asia Argento...

Me dirigí rápidamente a donde estaban, tenia un mal presentimiento

-Estamos en una barrera.

Me dije a mi mismo, no había nadie más en los alrededores y el ambiente había cambiado... de pronto apareció un Ki de un angel caido y mi hermana había aumentado su poder ¡Van a pelear!...

Corrí lo más rápido que pude... había llegado a una especie de fuente/lago...

 **N/A: (Nunca supe que era realmente)**

Asia tenia los ojos llorosos y estaba siendo secuestrada por una loli Angel caido de cabello rubio...

-Sin Raynare-sama, posiblemente el poder sea mio, tranquila Asía-chan, te tratare bien.

Fue lo que alcance a escuchar, antes de que ambas desaparecieran ¡¿Que le quieren hacer a Asia?!... me preocupare después...

-Yume!

Grite al darme cuenta del estado de mi hermana... tenia una lanza de luz clavada en el pecho, se estaba formando un charco de sangre a su alrededor... en su mano izquierda tenia un guantelete que no alcance a distinguir porque desapareció en partículas de luz de color rojo...

Cuando llegue me di cuenta que estaba inconsciente, ¡Debo actuar rápido!

-¡Maestro!, ¡¿Cuantas Semillas del ermitaño quedan?!

Pregunte asustado, ¡era lo único que podía salvar a mi hermana!

 _Solo queda una Issei, pero deberás ayudarla a que se la coma, no puede masticarla..._

Al escuchar eso, una semilla apareció levitando y la tome, me la metí a la boca para mastícala y ayudar a que Yume se la coma...

Levante su cabeza lentamente y junte mis labios con los de ellas, usando mi lengua para pasar la semilla triturada a Yume para que la tragara... cierto... ¡Esto se considera un...! No, solo la estaba ayudando a comer la semilla...

-"Espero que con esto sea suficiente"

Pensé con preocupación... ahora hay que espera que haga efecto la semilla...

 _Bueno, ya debería estar listo... 3... 2... 1..._

-¿Q-Que paso?, ¿donde estoy?

Pregunto desorientada la rubia...

-Te explico luego.

Dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y salíamos de ese lugar...

Debo salvar a Asia, no permitiré que le hagan daño...

―○●○―

Se podia ver a una silueta femenina... tenia el cabello negro, un negro profundo... estaba volando a gran velocidad en direccion a Kouh... Estaba sonriendo...

* * *

 **A** vance _:_

 _Hola, Soy Issei_

 _¿Que esta pasando Yume?, ¡¿Por que esa angel caido se llevo a Asia?!_

 _¡¿Que?!, ¡¿Asia tiene un Sacred Gear?!_

 _En el proximo capitulo de este fanfic..._

 _¡Salvemos a Asia!_

 _¡Este es el poder de un Sayayin!_

 _¡No se lo pierdan!_

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Bueno chicos, espero les halla gustado este capitulo... ahora me dispondre a mostrarles como interpreto yo la escala/nivel de poder de cada personaje...**

 _ **Issei Hyodou:**_

 _ **Poder Base: 1000 unidades de poder.**_

 _ **Poder Maximo: 1500 unidades.**_

 _ **Kaioken: 2000 unidades**_

 _ **Kaioken x2: 3000 unidades**_

 _ **Kaioken x3: 4500 unidades**_

 _ **Kaioken x4: 6000 unidades (al tener poco control de esta tecnica, sus musculatura aumenta disminuyendo así su velocidad)**_

 _ **Angel Caido de bajo nivel:**_

 _ **Poder base: 600/700**_

 _ **Poder Maximo: 900/1000**_

 _ **Rias Gremory:**_

 _ **Poder base: 950**_

 _ **Poder maximo 1800.**_

 _ **Akeno Himejima:**_

 _ **Poder base: 800.**_

 _ **Poder maximo: 1200.**_

 _ **Yuuto Kiba:**_

 _ **Poder base: 700 (velocidad) 500 (fuerza)**_

 _ **Poder Maximo: 900 (velocidad) 600 (fuerza)**_

 _ **Koneko Toujo:**_

 _ **Poder base: 700 (fuerza) 500 (velocidad)**_

 _ **Poder Maximo: 900 (fuerza) 550 (velocidad)**_

 _ **Yume Hyodou:**_

 _ **Poder base: 120.**_

 _ **Poder Maximo (Con Twice Critical): 150.**_

 _ **Sona Stri:**_

 _ **Poder base: 948.**_

 _ **Poder maximo: 1799.**_

 _ **Tsubaki Shinra:**_

 _ **Poder base: 820**_

 _ **Poder Maximo: 1220.**_

 **Es así como yo interpretaria el poder, de acuero vallan apareciendo más personajes yo les mostrare su poder...**

 **¿Issei salvara a Asia?, ¿A quien pertenece la silueta Femenina?.**

 **...**

 **Bueno, sin más nada que decir, me despido, ¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
